Angel in Disguise
by Dark Fallen Star
Summary: An InuxKag pairing. A story of romance, drama & sacrifice where Inuyasha and Kagome find the same undying love for each other in the modern era. Contains scenes of graphic violence and rape. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Angel in disguise**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Meeting the Devil**_

 _ **AN: I do NOT own INU YASHA sadly :'( …. But I do own this story. This is my very first story. I'm open to all review especially constructive criticism. Do not copy without my permission. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **It was her final year in college… Hell the final month! And no one was as happy as she was. She was happy she could final go back home, to her sweet home in Japan. Since the time she had come to Ireland to Culinary College it was the first time she would be FINALLY going home in a month right after her examination.**_

 _ **She always felt like visiting home during college vacations but was unable to due of the lack of financeand time; and the part-time job as a receptionist at a high end company that she had undertaken to pay off her student loan. Still, she was indeed doing great cause her job paid her well enough to pay off the loan, rent an apartment and cover up monthly expenses.**_

 _ **The one thing that kept her going was the company of her childhood best friend Sango who also joined her for education. The both of them were always interested in cooking, and would always be around the kitchen when Kagome's mother would cook them deliciously sinful food that would get their mouths watering.**_

 _ **And so it went on that they both wanted to be together in the same college and they applied to a reputed institution in Ireland and got in. And God may have definitely be pleased with Kagome because after a month of her joining her part-time job, the other receptionist quit making an opening, for which Sango applied and got in.**_

 _ **Moving on… Sango had gone to the library in the campus to get material for her final project while Kagome was in the college kitchen all alone practicing hard to get her Lemon Meringue Pie perfect. She had failed miserably during practical's and wasn't ready to give up yet. The professor was a kind woman who decided to give her another chance… and that chance was in three days.**_

 _ **She delicately whipped the eggs with sugar and was focused on her work when suddenly a stud in a red and black biker's jacket and black cargo pants pushed open the door and walked right in. He had gorgeously long silver hair that went down his waist and was tied in a low pony tail, his eyes were the golden that even the sun would envy and his clear complexion was that of a model. He was dreamy. Kagome looked up, somewhat stunned at his beauty and unknowingly was staring at him.**_

 _ **The man was taken a little by surprise at how the girl before him focused her all at him. He however didn't mind it cause what he saw was something he liked. Kagome, the beautiful 21 year old, had her black raven hair tied in a high pony tail and she looked simply innocent and cute. Her face didn't have any make up on but still she looked better than many actresses on set. She had worn her black velvet apron with purple frills at all edges. And below the apron was a mid thigh black panel skirt with fine white checks. She was simply adorable and he knew it.**_

 _ **Kagome quickly got back to her senses as she realized that the guy was approaching her and started looking around as though searching for something important. "So you always stare at strangers, making them uncomfortable?", hissed Inu Yasha, with his usual arrogance and a cocky smile. Kagome looked at him with a blush as he leaned against one of the counters.**_

" _ **No… I'm sorry. I was just a little tired with all this practicing and didn't realize I was being rude", she said.**_

" _ **Hey don't worry about it, I was just teasing. By the way I'm Inu Yasha Takahashi and you are?"**_

" _ **I'm Kagome Higurashi."**_

" _ **Oh what a lovely name. By the way have you seen Mr. Fitzpatrick the Vice principal… I'm here to meet him"**_

" _ **Nope. Haven't seen him all day… Do you study here Inuyasha?"**_

" _ **I did study here till I graduated last year. I learned photography and now work as an intern under my brother, Sesshomaru Takahashi"**_

" _ **Wait you mean Sesshomaru Takahashi, the VP of Ryans Media and Advertising Company?"**_

" _ **Yes.. Well, Mr. Gerard Ryans is our father"**_

" _ **Wait… what now? Aren't you Japanese?", she was surprised.**_

" _ **You see when the both of us were infants our parent passed away and we were sent to foster homes. A year later Gerard and his wife, Gillian came in and picked the both of us. They didn't have any kids and took us in as their own. But they let us keep our biological parents' last name for the sake of our heritage and history. But they are the best… they love us unconditionally. But wait how do you know my brother?"**_

" _ **Well, actually I work in your father's company as a receptionist… I must have probably seen you there sometime… and that's the reason I stared at you earlier, you know, you looked familiar", she said blushing slightly.**_

" _ **Well, that's interesting then… I'll probably meet you more often at the office. And since I don't have too many friends, you seem nice; I think I've made a new one… That is if you don't mind being a friend"**_

" _ **Of course not… It will be nice to have you as a friend… Oh it's got so late and I haven't even gone half way through my dish… I'm sorry I gotta get back to work. It was really nice meeting you though"**_

" _ **The pleasures all mine. And I'm really sorry that I interrupted you. Anyway, work hard and see you again soon. Buh bye"**_

" _ **Bye", said Kagome resuming her work but still thinking about Inu Yasha. After two hours she was done and went straight to Sango and her rented 2 BHK apartment. She showered up, had her dinner with Sango, did a little catching up of the day and went to her room.**_

' _ **Well, the days are passing soon and really great lately' she thought as she lay on her bed thinking of Inu Yasha and suddenly shook it off thinking 'What's wrong with me… I have only met him. Why am I doing this, thinking of him… It's not like me!'**_

 _ **She stopped thinking and put off the light as she soon fell in deep slumber after a hard days work.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing the Devil

_**Chapter 2: Knowing the Devil**_

* * *

 _ **AN: I do NOT Inuyasha or any of the characters on the show.**_

 _ **That being done… On with the story….**_

* * *

 _ **Oh happy days! Kagome was out of control. Never had she felt such emotions. She was happy and excited and dreamy and all that stuff all together. She didn't know when in between all those coincidental encounter with HIM, ever after their first meeting, did she fall so head over heels for him. In between all these accidental bumping into each other, little did she know that she created a soft spot in her heart for him. And slowly but surely did that spot expand and began taking up every nook and cranny of her heart.**_

 _ **Sango, her companion, friend and sister; noticed this change in her from the very start, although she had no idea what was going on. She had eventually met Inuyasha and though he seemed nice, there was something of a spoilt rich kid attitude she spotted in him. Even still she never knew that Inuyasha was the one to cause such transformation in the calm and composed Kagome she knew so well.**_

 _ **Sango meant to ask her often about it but Kagome would shake off the topic. Sango knew Kagome wasn't the one to openly speak, especially about crushes and love. She would often tease her with their batch mate Hojo who was really into Kagome and would often express it by asking her out on dates; but being the girl she was Kagome would kindly refuse inspite of the fact that she initially did have a crush on Hojo.**_

 _ **Anyway… two weeks passed by and the following Monday was supposed to be the start to their final examination. Kagome and Sango had to send in a letter at their company for a two week leave. They went off to the 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor of the office building and stood outside the General Manager's office and knocked. "Come in", was what they heard.**_

 _ **They went in and were encountered by a tall, well built young man in a black and purple tuxedo with a purple tie, his black hair was tied in a low pony tail and his gleaming eyes were buried in his work. Along with him was also Inuyasha leaning on the desk, looking out of the huge glass window that showcased the beautiful countryside of Ireland. Hearing the door open he turned around and was happy to see them. The girls saw Inuyasha and smiled at him as he returned a smile. Miroku looked up from a pile of papers on his desk and was amused. Standing up he went up to them and greeted them. "Oh what beauties! I don't believe we have met. I'm Miroku Yamada, GM of Ryans Media and Advertising Company. It's lovely to meet you". Saying this he hugged them both and as he did, being the pervert he is; groped Sango.**_

 _ **A loud 'THAD' was heard all throughout the hallway. Miroku stood there with a regretful and still shameless smile on his face that now had a red print of Sango's hand. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his best friend's behavior. "Serves you right", he said smirking. Then he turned towards Kagome and Sango. "So what are you guys doing here? Is there something I can help you with?"**_

 _ **All this time Kagome was blushing and dreaming as she stared at him. Suddenly she got a slight nudge from Sango and returned back to reality and realized Inuyasha was staring at her with a confused expression. "Hey everything all right? You just seem to blank out every time I talk to you lately…" Kagome just smiled sheepishly and said, "It's really nothing… just a little stressed with my exams approaching which reminds me…". Suddenly it hit Sango. 'So he is the reason for it all' she thought.**_

 _ **Kagome reached into her handbag searching for the leave applications she had to submit to Miroku, the perverted General Manager. But she knew she was safe now since he was Inuyasha's friend. She handed it over to Inuyasha who gave it to Miroku. Miroku smiled and approved the leave as they all spoke a little longer.**_

" _ **So all the best to the both of you… do your best", said Inuyasha.**_

" _ **Thank you", said both the girls slightly bowing in appreciation.**_

 _ **As the girls were about to leave, Miroku apologized for his behavior after getting a scary glare from Inuyasha. The girls accepted his apology and left.**_

" _ **They are something, aren't they Inuyasha?"**_

" _ **Well yeah but…"**_

" _ **Hey, don't tell me you've got the hots for that raven-haired girl. Listen, I know you well, and as a friend let me help you with a little advice. Don't play her like all the girl you've done. She seems decent and fragile. You'll leave her shattered", said Miroku a little concerned. In spite of his perverse attitude most often, he was a nice guy.**_

" _ **Keh, shut up will ya. I don't like her but she is pretty sweet. She's a friend is all she is and that's all I want with her. Besides, update yourself. I'm in love with Kikyo now and its serious!"**_

" _ **Oh yes, Kikyo. The same Kikyo who you cheated on when you doubled dated her with Yuka and on the other hand she cheated you for Kouga all at the very same time. Listen, the girls gonna break your heart again for sure, believe me. And don't get me wrong but she's a bitch, and you know it. She's cheating on you even now."**_

" _ **I know she is but I can't help it. I really am in love with her. But I can't help going out every night that I know she's cheating on me and sleeping with any slut I meet"**_

" _ **I realized the change in you long ago. But what you are doing is compensating her with a slut to relieve that frustration you have on her and you need to stop. You've had enough. Inuyasha… you are hurt… have you talked to her about it?"**_

" _ **How can I? What if she leaves me? I'll be alone to bear my grief of losing her all over again…", he said with teary eyes that he tried hiding.**_

" _ **Inuyasha…", said Miroku softly as he hugged his friend.**_

* * *

 _ **At Kagome and Sango's place:**_

" _ **So Kagome… I know everything. I've seen it. Now spit it out"**_

" _ **What do you mean?", said Kagome pretending like she didn't know what Sango was talking about.**_

" _ **You having a crush on 'Bad Boy' Inuyasha", Sango said teasingly.**_

" _ **What?", Kagome said surprised that she got to know. "That's false and he's not a bad boy."**_

" _ **Yeah right… I saw it in your eyes… the way you talk to him, behave around him. And he said it, you blank out when he talks to you. Now should I go on or are you gonna admit it already?", smirked Sango.**_

" _ **Oh alright, you caught me there" she said with a tiny smile as her cheeks flushed pink. "I may have a tiny crush on him"**_

" _ **Tiny? A tiny crush is something you had on Hojo. I've never seen you like this my whole life. This is huge"**_

" _ **I dunno… He's the son of the president of our company and I'm … well just a receptionist. Do you think he'll ever be interested in me?"**_

" _ **I dunno but I don't want you to get involved with him. I've heard things about him… something that you may not want to know but I'll let you on it anyway cause I don't want to see you hurt later. You see Kagome, Inuyasha is the typical spoilt rich kid and even worst a typical Casanova. He's a player and has hurt too many girls to count on your fingers. Being a friend to him is no problem at all, but being in a relationship with him will only get you wrecked"**_

 _ **Kagome was kind of shocked but somehow not much. After all, he was the son of a business man, in fact one of the top 10 richest of Ireland. It was somewhat expected of him, with all the girls crowding around him mostly.**_

" _ **Maybe you are right" she said sadly knowing that a part of her will never stop loving him. Sango gave her a warm hug. Kagome knew that Sango was there for her and that she would never misguide her. Sango's best interest was in her advice and so Kagome sadly but gratefully obliged.**_

* * *

 _ **At Inuyasha's condo:**_

 _ **There was Inuyasha again all alone on his bed, sad and desperate with Kikyo's actions. "I'm going to a girls night out" she said before leaving and Inuyasha simply nodded out of fear of her leaving him forever. He knew she was going out to fuck Kouga. But this time he wasn't gonna go out and fuck another. He was gonna listen to Miroku's advice for a change. He was gonna talk to her the first thing in the morning when she returns. 'Or am I?' he though with a little worry.**_

* * *

 _ **Alright guys. The next chapter is gonna have a dark lemon… if I can call it that but it's gonna be InuxKikyo. So get ready! I'll upload as soon as possible, if not twice a week than at least weekly. And thank you gloglo 100 for making this story a favorite. Please R &R so I can improve and make the story more entertaining for your enjoyment.**_

 _ **~Dark Fallen Star. :***_


	3. Chapter 3: Dark corners of his soul

_**Chapter 3: Dark Corners of his soul**_

* * *

 _ **Warning: The following story contains scene of graphic violence and rape in context with the storyline. Please do not read if you are below 18 of age or do not like such dark story formats. Thank you.**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters of the said anime. But I love em all… and just to be clear, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still demons, however, they do not know of it as they were really little when they were adopted. Even though they do know that they have some amazingly unique abilities… Moving on…**_

* * *

 _ **Inuyasha lay fast asleep in his bed. That night the bed felt more like a cold stone though. Those anxious thought and worries… they made him crazy. And unfortunately, nothing could help him simply sleep on it at this time of despair. Somehow he cried himself to sleep quite at the time of sunrise. Still, his dreams didn't help. Turning themselves to nightmares only got the poor Inuyasha in a stream of sweat as he slept, whimpering and crying all through it.(AN: Sorry for making him look like a whimp in this part)**_

 _ **By late morning he heard his door open but continued to be asleep. In came footsteps, close to his bed and soon right beside him he felt someone stand and stare. He knew well who it was. Slowly, he felt soft lush lips fall on his neck, kissing with small moans. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find his beloved Kikyo next to him already half naked. He could smell Kouga all over her. He knew they had sex and now she had come over to fill her lust again. This whore was never satiated. However, seeing her naked got our Inu really horny, even though he was extremely upset with her.**_

" _ **Inuyasha" she said seductively. "I've missed you so much last night, your touch, your kisses and mostly your big fat…"she was cut when Inuyasha blurted" why did you not enjoyed with your 'girlfriends'?" he stated sarcastically.**_

" _ **Oh my love bug… How can they ever replace you… you are" again Inuyasha interrupted before she could complete her sentence.**_

" _ **Oh yeah? Then how come you replace me with Kouga every other night eh?". Kikyo stood there shocked. She didn't know about his senses. She stayed composed still showing no sudden reaction, just staring at him.**_

" _ **What are you talking ab…"**_

" _ **Oh yes I know… you love Kouga don't you? That's the reason you go to fuck him ever other night" yet again interrupted Inuyasha.**_

" _ **No that's not it … He's blackmailing me"**_

" _ **Don't you dare lie to me. I know it all since just too long now. You go there willingly and probably beg for his cock in you. I'll never forgive you Kikyo", Inuyasha said as he almost got teary. Kikyo on the other hand had dark motives within her. The only reason she was with him was for the sake of his riches. He would often shower her with the most expensive and only the best but it was never enough because her heart belonged to Kouga. Inuyasha had met the both of them in college and had become close friends with Kouga until the day he caught them fucking each other like animals in his very condo in the pool.**_

" _ **Now pack all your stuff and get the fuck outta my house and you can take all those expensive things I got ya… I don't want a single thing that will remind me of you", Kikyo couldn't get a thing outta her mouth. She stood there choked. She couldn't let her 'ATM' get away from her. The greedy bitch!**_

 _ **She stood there thinking when suddenly she realized she still had a trick up her sleeve. She went towards Inuyasha who had his back towards her and hugged him from behind and slowly put her hand in front and rubbed her hands against his boxer. Inuyasha was so upset that he was horny (AN: I've heard that's how it goes. The more depressed a guy, the more he needs sex. Sorry if that's not right)**_

 _ **And behold, up stood a tent of quite a magnificent height. And oh my God was he embarrassed. "Inuyasha, please forgive me. I know you love me unconditionally. Give me another chance and I won't displease you. I'll show you I can be a good slave" she said in her most seductive voice. Suddenly, something came over Inuyasha and he turned slowly.**_

" _ **Oh no… Let me show you what you are gonna miss henceforth." He said with a wide evil grin. Kikyo had never seen such a side to Inuyasha. His eyes had turned a crimson red and his face now bore purplish marks. His nails had grown a terrible length like he hadn't cut them for years. She was terrified. He had transformed to his demonic state.**_

 _ **Inuyasha pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and explored every corner of it. As he rashly abused her mouth she was almost in tears. He then brought his hands on her full boobs and massaged them with vigor. He slowly brought his sharp nails in the part of her bra between the cups and snapped it with no effort at all. As the bra blew open he step away and looked at her like the first time when they made love. He was drooling with the most malevolent look in his eyes. Pure lust was what she saw there, no love, no tenderness like always.**_

 _ **He then removed her bra and cupped her firm mounds in his strong clawed hand and began massaging them really roughly. She was in pain but she was aroused. He could smell the lustful whore in heat. She was NEVER satisfied. Like a succubus she could live on sex alone. He started getting rougher with her as he squeezed her now erect nipples in between his sharp nails. She squealed in excitement. He played with her nipples till they were sore and then brought his mouth to one and sucked on the already sore nipple brashly. Tear came down her eyes with the scent of arousal that Inuyasha smelt. He then got to the other tit and sucked hard… so hard that she began lactating. As milk felt out of her, Inuyasha suck on to it like a baby's first feed. He sucked and sucked till she begged "no more, please stop". Then he stood giving a grimacing smile and said, "Oh Kikyo this is only the beginning. Wait for more, be patient my little slut slave. I'll show you what Inuyasha is capable of… I'll suck you dry of your never ending thirsty for hot nasty fucking"**_

 _ **Kikyo was terrified. Inuyasha dropped her down on the floor and stood straight as he caught the back of her head and dropped down his boxers. He then shoved her face right in front of his demonic erection and pushed it up her mouth as she struggled for breath. He shoved himself in and out and in and out with enthusiastic strokes till he finally left a volcanic eruption in her throat. He forced her to drink his cum as she, with great difficulty swallowed.**_

 _ **He then bent down and slit open her thongs that were complete drenched with her fluids and some of the previous nights affairs as well. Then pushing her back to the floor, he teased his penis to her vagina as she lightly moaned in hope to still get him to be hers. But Inuyasha was no longer in his human state, he had lost all control as in a single stroke he pushed his monstrous cock right up her. She began crying in great pain but he did not pay heed. "Please Inuyasha stop it, I don't want this anymore" she pleaded as she thought her death was near "forgive me for my unfaithful actions. I'll pack up and leave; just let me go"**_

 _ **Inuyasha wasn't in his right mind to listen to anything. He started ramming her with great strength as her caught her boobs again and pressed them as they leaked out with milk. He fucked her till she was sore from the inside and then left his load in her as he moan with pleasure and relief.**_

 _ **With his erection still on, he went for her butt. She cried and cried but was ignored. He flipped her and wanted to fuck her ass like animals would. Her virgin butt hole was in tremendous pain as Inuyasha began penetrating her doggy style. It was so tight that his plan to let it in in one go didn't succeed and he had to slowly get himself in her. She was bleeding out from her butt taking in suck a big penis. Once she took his whole dick in he started ramming her energetically once again. She was in agony and knew that she couldn't escape this. She had brought it on herself.**_

 _ **She cried in ecstasy as she orgasmed with pain from her sore cunt. He rammed her for some more time before he orgasmed again. He collapsed unconscious out of exhaustion as his demon let his human side take control again. Kikyo lay there under him still awake with her sore cunt and butt. After an hour or so when she gained enough strength she tried escaping. She could still see Inuyasha in slumber as she got up. She wanted to kill him but was petrified that he would wake up in time and in turn kill her. So she decided to just get the hell outta there. She quickly put on her clothes and left swearing that she would never return and never see Inuyasha again.**_

 _ **Inuyasha lay there in sleep. Never had he been so satisfied to have decent dreams lately. And today, he slept in peace.**_

* * *

 _ **Okay I know there's a lotta violence and an episode of rape in a very graphic way but bear with me cause the story is gonna go great from here. I just had to get Kikyo outta the scene (Sorry Kikyo fans).**_

 _ **Anyway hope you like it. And do R &R. it'll help me give the story more original concepts.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and have a lovely day.**_

 _ **~DFS ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Broken hearts**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the said anime.**_

 _ **And I also dearly thank spot2001 & beautifulyreal for following my story and Kagome216812 for following and making my story a favorite. So, getting on with it…**_

* * *

 _ **Kagome got out of the Examination hall finishing her very last paper. She was extremely happy with the way her exams went on. She knew she had outdone herself this time; after all she did put herself through endless hours of focus all through the nights. She got outta the building and sat on a bench in the campus gardens. She sat there waiting. It was late in the afternoon as the summer winds caressed her face. She sifted finely through the grounds for Sango. 'She should be here any minute now' she thought.**_

 _ **After a good 15 minutes, Kagome was bored waiting and decided to get a book out and read instead of just sitting there like a dummy. She read in deep thought when suddenly someone came and held their hands over her eyes and said "Guess who?". "Hojo", she guessed instantly. They both laughed as he uncovered her eyes and came by her side to take a seat. The both of them had come to be good friends in spite of the fact that Kagome didn't show much interest to his desperate beseeching for a date.**_

" _ **So, long time no see… How have you been doing? Waiting for someone?" asked Hojo.**_

" _ **Well, you know the same usual. I'm waiting for Sango. She has been in there for quite some time now. I hope she isn't struggling. What about you? How did you do in the examination?"**_

" _ **I have been great and I think I've done enough to get a decent grade. You tell me. I know you must have definitely done well"**_

" _ **Yeah, well, that's what I hope" she said with an innocent smile. Hojo blushed before getting serious and then blurted.**_

" _ **Hey Kagome, I know you have declined before but please let me take you out on a date. Before you say anything, you should know that I really like you and you know it from the very first time I asked you out. And come on, it's not gonna be too long before we can go our different directions. Who knows after this date maybe the same direction?" . He could see it in her eyes like always. She was struggling to let him down easy without hurting him.**_

"" _ **Hojo, I… you know I'm not interested in this romance stuff right now. I wanna build a career first. That's the reason I came all the way to Ireland in the first place"**_

" _ **I know I know. But we probably won't even meet after this. I'll tell you what. Forget about the date. At least let me take you out, you know, on a casual outing. I promise you, if you feel uncomfortable at anytime, I'll leave you home. Come on now, please, please, please, please" he literally begged. She couldn't refuse him.**_

" _ **Okay then. When should we go?"**_

" _ **How about sometime during this weekend?"**_

" _ **Oh can't do that. I'm never free on weekends. I and Sango already have a lot planned for the three weekends that are left before we leave for Japan. I can't cancel on her. How about tomorrow or Friday night?"**_

" _ **Uhh… I gotta be at my night shift job on weekdays. You know what though, if it alright with you, today's an off. Let's go right now, if you're free"**_

" _ **Well, okay. I just have to meet Sango to give her my bag pack cause she already has plans and was to go to our apartment with her boyfriend. She had requested me to stay out anyway" she smiled and said.**_

" _ **Great" said Hojo as he looked at her. She was gorgeous. She wore a stunning red flared mid thigh high skirt with a cute white lace tank top. She had no makeup on but her black wavy her framed her face beautifully and her grey eyes shimmered gracefully. It was like she was waiting for him to ask her out on a date tonight. They then waited for Sango and after she and her boyfriend got there, Kagome briefed her about her plans and handed her back pack to Sango so she could take it back home.**_

* * *

 _ **On the way to the beach : (Sorry but **_**I'll be speeding things up a bit here** _ **)**_

 _ **Kagome and Hojo decided to go for a little stroll down the beach at sunset before they could go to the movies and later dinner. The beach was a good half an hour ride from the college and luckily Hojo had his bike ready. They rode there along the coastline with cold evening breeze brushing against them. They reached a popular spot at the beach where people often visited for getaways. The place had various small restaurants, game stalls and ice cream parlous. They got off and made their way to a less crowded place on the beach and climbed up some rocks where they sat as the sun was by the horizon of the ocean.**_

 _ **Watching the sunset was beautiful. They talked a lot and Hojo made it known quite a few times that he wanted a relationship with her. But she knew that her heart was set elsewhere in spite of the fact that Sango had warned her. All this time that she spent with Hojo, she kept thinking of him, the one she couldn't forget. Still she tried concentrating on Hojo so as not to be disrespectful.**_

 _ **Soon it got dark and Hojo got up and helped her up. They got to the bike so that they could head towards a cinema which was just a few minutes away. They went for a comedy movie. Kagome enjoyed comedies, instead of drama and violence. After the movie ended, they went back towards the beach so they could get themselves some grub at a restaurant. They had a good meal of local dishes and desserts. Kagome enjoyed herself with Hojo but she didn't think of him as anyone more than a friend.**_

 _ **It was pretty late when the both of them were heading back home. It was dark and the beautiful full moon made the sky only prettier. It was a nice and peaceful ride home. Hojo then stopped by the building that Kagome lived at. They both got off and Hojo being the gentleman that he was, walked her up to the second floor and stood outside her apartment.**_

" _ **So do you think we could ever work out Kagome?"**_

" _ **I'm sorry Hojo… I can't do it. It's not you. I'm sure you'll have plenty of girls lining up for you. But I, I just think of you as a really sweet friend"**_

" _ **Alright love. I respect you and the fact that you are straight forward about this but before I go…" before he could complete he pulled Kagome and deeply kissed her. And surprisingly she kissed him back. Their lips joined passionately in a melodious dance and before she knew it Hojo pulled away. "Goodbye my love. I wish you all the happiness in the world" saying this he ran down the stairs and left Kagome standing there in a state of astonishment. She always wanted to kiss him and now after she did, she was sure that they weren't meant to be together. She smiled with a knowing satisfaction that her decision was not wrong. After a brief pause she went in blushing. "I'm home" she announced. She didn't get a response.**_

" _ **Sango? Are you home?" she asked loudly searching her all over and then going to her bedroom and knocking on her door. But it just opened when she knocked. "Sango are you in here?" Kagome went in to check in. In the dark room with just one lamp lit by the bed she saw Sango sitting in a corner with her legs folded up to her chest and her arms on them as she buried her face in her hands.**_

" _ **Sango? What's wrong?" asked a worried Kagome as she rushed towards her friend. Sango looked up. It seemed like she was crying for hours. "Bankotsu… that dirty drifter. We had sex today for the first time after getting home. I thought what we had was so real, so one of a kind" she weeped and continued "But after we had sex, that dirty bastard left saying that it was all he wanted and that he was with me just for sex. We spent six months together and he was so caring back then. I promised him that after I'm done with college we would take it to the next level. He was so considerate, he obliged without an argument. We couldn't wait another day and so I got him home the first thing after my last paper and this is how he turned out to be. I thought he was the one, I loved him so much. That's it… I'm never gonna trust another man with my heart ever again" she said as she began mourning again and fell out in Kagome's arms as Kagome hugged her gently and began crying herself. She could never see her friend, no sister, hurt so badly.**_

 _ **Kagome caressed her back sympathetically, trying to console Sango. "No, don't say that. Bankotsu's the jerk here. There will soon be someone so special, he will never let you drop a single tear outta your eyes cause every tear from your eye will sting his heart more. Don't be hard on yourself. There, there, let it all out" she said trying to hide her choking voice as a few tears rolled down her eyes. They sat there in despair for sometime and soon had fallen asleep right there.**_

* * *

 _ **Ahh … the end of another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Do R &R.**_

 _ **Lotsa love ~ Dark Fallen Star**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha & the characters of the said anime… blah, blah, blah… RT is the amazing mastermind behind him…**_

* * *

 _ **A few days after the incident, Inuyasha was not aware of what had happened. All he remembered was that he had told Kikyo to get the hell outta his house and that Kikyo had offered herself to him. After that it was all a blank in his mind. He couldn't seem to come to terms with what happened next. But when he woke up he could smell the scent of sex and Kikyo all over himself and all throughout the room. He was so confused. He didn't remembered fucking that whore. And what the hell, why would he? He was so infuriated with her that he dared not think of having sex with her. But his senses said something else and they never lied is the one thing he knew for sure.**_

 _ **After trapping himself in his house for four day, it was about time he got back to work. He was still a little tensed about what he was gonna do now that he shooed her away but then his heart felt such a heavy burden off of it. He felt a sense of great relief with the decision he made. He should have done it much before was all he could think about. And for this he thanked his bestie Miroku… the perverted dim wit was entitled to be given some appreciation for all his help through Inuyasha's time of misery. He had called him and informed him about it. Miroku was happy and Inuyasha told him that he would take a few days off to get his head straight.**_

 _ **Inuyasha was so grateful that he worked in his dad's company. Or with all the nonsense he went through, the leaves that he took; he was sure to be sacked in no time. On the other hand, he knew was gonna go through something much worse. An awfully angry Sesshomaru would be waiting for him with a huge lecture prepared.**_

 _ **It was an hour before eight on the bright Monday morning; he thought it best to get there early so that he wouldn't be degraded in front of everyone he knew. He started getting ready and went in for a steamy hot shower. After drying himself he opened his walk in closet and started browsing through his clothes. He picked his favorite beige baggy cargo with a cool casual red and white checkered shirt. After getting dressed, he combed his hair into a low pony tail and wore his red and black Jordan sneakers. And did he look stunningly cool.**_

 _ **He got out of his condo and headed for the outdoor garage where he stored all his favourite rides. He was in a good mood to ride his Harley. He got it out, put on his helmet that had fire flame graffiti on it and zoomed off to office which took him nearly twenty minutes. He got there by 7:40am and after parking his bike, he ran off to through the stairs all the way to the 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor so as to avoid his fuming brother. He was good at athletics and climbing all those stairs was a piece of cake for him (due to the fact that he is a half demon, which he doesn't know about of course)**_

 _ **He got there and his cabin was adjacent to Miroku's. He thought of first going over and meeting Miroku and then getting on with his pending assignments. He went over and opened the door. "Good morning Miroku… oh and Sesshomaru" he said stunned to find him there too. "Okay, then I'll get back to work" he said as he turned in attempt to make a run for it.**_

" _ **Oh no you don't" said Sesshomaru with his same emotionless tone.**_

 _ **"Oh, come on… just let it go this time. I promise this isn't gonna happen from now on" Inuyasha groaned.**_

" _ **You always say that you jackass"**_

" _ **Listen, I've just been going through some things. I had to get my head clear before I resumed and screw everything out here"**_

" _ **I know. Miroku told me about it. It was about time you got rid of Kikyo. She's a gold digger. I just wanted you to realize it yourself. And I'm pissed cause you didn't find it necessary to tell me" he said still without showing any emotions. "I don't really care that you take a few days off you know. You never tell me about yourself. I'm your brother, you can tell me things. And I do understand. Just inform me next time is all I'm saying" said Sesshomaru with a straight face as he began leaving. He was cold but he did care about his family. "Thank you" Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru left. "Hmmm" was all that Sesshomaru said without turning around.**_

 _ **After he left Inuyasha turned to Miroku and said "Was that really my brother. Well, he's turning into a softie"**_

 _ **"I'm glad he has or you would have your head on a stake. You really are saved this time!" exclaimed Miroku. Neither of them had ever seen a side of him so warm. They were astounded but took it as God being on their side.**_

* * *

 _ **At Kagome & Sango's apartment after a hard day's work:**_

" _ **There you go. Don't be shy eat up" Kagome said as she served a casserole full of coq au vin for dinner. It was something they had tried when they arrived in this foreign land and Sango declared it as her favourite dish. So Kagome learnt to make it in order to cheer her up whenever she was feeling low. "Thank you Kagome but you didn't have to go through the trouble. You have taken good care of me these past days and guess what, I feel a whole lot better" she said with a week smile.**_

 _ **She actually did feel better to finally know the truth but occasionally she would break down in tears, after all it had only been four days since the incident, but Kagome did everything to get Sango's mind off it. They had their meal as they talked.**_

" _ **Let's get some of this heat off. Why don't we go out shopping after work tomorrow? After all we did cancel our plans after all this hustle and bustle"**_

" _ **Alright, it's a plan then" said Sango quite relieved to get outta the house.**_

 _ **They cleared the dining room and watched television for some time and soon after took off for bed as they greeted each other a 'Good night'.**_

* * *

 _ **The next day:**_

 _ **Kagome and Sango had resume to work just the previous day. And Kagome was glad that with all the work, Sango was occupied well enough to not think of the asshole Bankotsu. They sat at their desk completing some work that had to be done urgently. Soon a sweet voice was heard by the both of them saying "Excuse me, could you direct me to the Vice President, Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi's office. I'm here for my first day as his personal assistant" Kagome and Sango looked up to see the most innocent looking girl. She was wearing a formal black skirt with a white shirt and blazer.**_

" _ **Oh, yes. Easy you may go to the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor and take the right door right outside the elevator. So welcome here. I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my friend Sango Yokohama" she said as Sango gave her a friendly handshake.**_

" _ **It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rin Manabe. I'm happy to see people from Japan here. It feels closer to home that way. Anyway, I hope we can be friends, I really have no one here"**_

" _ **Of course" said Sango "Do you live nearby?"**_

" _ **Actually I live on Butterly hills on 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **street for the time being and you?"**_

" _ **What a coincidence. We live on 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **street. We share an apartment. Now that we know each other we can meet more often"**_

" _ **How exciting! That would be great… Anyway I gotta rush. I don't wanna be late on my first day. Thanks for your help. Have a great day."**_

" _ **Oh it's nothing. Have a great day"**_

 _ **They saw Rin run off towards the elevator and wait for it after pushing the buttons. Rin was extremely nervous. It was her first day of her very first job. And from what she had heard her boss was supposed to be quite a stern, no nonsense person, which got her only more anxious. She got in the elevator and pushed the button for the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor. She waved to Kagome and Sango as the door closed.**_

 _ **After getting off at the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor she knocked at the door she was told was Sesshomaru's cabin. "Come in" a very cold voice spoke. She entered and bowed low. "Good morning Mr. Takahashi. I'm Rin Manabe. I'm here for my first day as your personal assistant" Sesshomaru looked here from head to feet and she seemed appropriate. "Hmmm. You can go to Mr. O'Malley in HR on the 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor. He shall brief you of your responsibilities and hand you over me schedule that my previous PA had prepared. You can learn from it and plan ahead accordingly. I expect you to be punctual and precise. You may take your leave now" he said without looking at her as he examined some documents in his hands.**_

 _ **Rin was quite surprised that he didn't even bother to look at her as he spoke. 'He was quite arrogant. He sure has no respect for other' she thought as she headed to the HR's office.**_

* * *

 _ **Alright that's the end of yet another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Do R &R. **_

_**~ Dark Fallen Star.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: An evening to remember**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimers: Huh… I'm bored of this shit… Inuyasha will do it today...**_

 _ **Inuyasha: You lazy wench. Why do I have to do your job?**_

 _ **DFS: Do you want me to get you and Kagome together or no?**_

 _ **Inuyasha: Keh. Do what you want, it's your story.**_

 _ **DFS: Alright then I'll just pair her with Kouga.**_

 _ **Inuyasha: Huh? Oh no, you won't do that. Come on, you won't right?**_

 _ **DFS: If you don't want me to, then do the disclaimers as you are told to.**_

 _ **Inuyasha: Fine. The wench doesn't own me. RT does. Now get on with the story will ya.**_

* * *

 _ **At the office:**_

 _ **It was lunch time and Rin didn't have any idea who she would have lunch with. So she headed to the ground floor to see if Kagome and Sango wouldn't mind her joining them. And to her relief they welcomed her. She had prepared some chicken and mayo sandwiches for herself and possibly for any new friend on her first day. Kagome and Sango had got themselves deep-fried fish fillets with some potato wedges and dipping sauce. They shared their lunch as they got to know each other better.**_

" _ **Ahhh, I'm so dead. I know it. Mr. Sesshomaru is a big time meanie. Is he always like this? Or is he in an especially bad mood today?" Rin said as she sulked.**_

" _ **Well, from what we know, he mostly is a cold person. But he is also real kind. He's into whole lotta charities. He just doesn't like showing his soft side I suppose" said Sango**_

" _ **Oh, that's the one good thing I've heard about him. But by the way he treats me, I think I'll soon be thrown outta here. He won't even look at my face whenever he talks to me. He's really obnoxious."**_

" _ **Oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll cope up with it all soon. By the way, we were supposed to head out for shopping after work. Why don't you join us? You know just to relax yourself and we'll get to each other better" asked Kagome**_

" _ **Really? I mean only if it's okay with the both of you"**_

" _ **Definitely. Do join us. Tomorrow's a national holiday anyway. We can relax tomorrow even if we get late tonight" Sango said excitedly.**_

" _ **Alright then. That would be great. I'll meet you guys here after work. I'll leave now before Mr. Sesshomaru gets any opportunity to pass any nasty comments at me. Bye guys. See you"**_

 _ **With that they bid good bye and got back to work.**_

 _ **It was a couple minutes to 5pm. They got ready as they gathered their things and waited at their desk for Rin. Just then the lift opened and instead of Rin, they saw Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha looked up as he spoke with Miroku and came smiling to greet Kagome. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.**_

" _ **Hi guys. How have you been? Did you guys do well in your examination? It's been a while since I've seen you"**_

" _ **We are fine and we hope we have done well" they both chorused. "How are you and Mr. Yamada?"**_

" _ **I'm great" said Inuyasha. "Never been better and please, it's Miroku" said Miroku.**_

" _ **So what are the plans now? What's next?" interrogated Inuyasha.**_

" _ **Well, we'll go back to Japan in 3 weeks. By the end of this week we'll bring our 2 weeks' notice before resigning. These 3 weeks are gonna be really busy!" exclaimed Kagome.**_

" _ **What? You guys are gonna go back for good? Damn! Won't you guys come back here for a job? I'm gonna miss you" said Inuyasha.**_

" _ **Me too" said Miroku. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at him.**_

' _ **He's gonna miss me? Oh my God does he like me? Wait... What the hell am I thinking? He's just being polite. He's just saying it outta obligation… Ahhh, I'm so dumb' thought Kagome. Sango elbowed her teasingly as well as when she realized she was dreaming again while talking to Inuyasha.**_

" _ **Oh yeah that really depends. If we get recruited through our institute it would be great. We can come back here, if not, well, we will still have our degree and can work in Japan" said Kagome.**_

" _ **Hmmm, that's a bummer"**_

 _ **Just then Rin came running out of the elevator. "Hey guys, I'm ready. Are you ready to leave?"**_

" _ **Oh yes. By the way, this is Inuyasha Takahashi, younger brother of Sesshomaru and you may know the GM of our office Mr. Miroku Yamada. And guys this is Rin Manabe, Mr. Sesshomaru's new PA" Kagome introduced one to another before the innocent Rin griped anything about Inuyasha's elder brother unknowingly.**_

" _ **It's nice to meet you" they all said together.**_

" _ **By the way are you guys going somewhere? We are leaving for Dublin main market and the mall for shopping" said Inuyasha.**_

" _ **Really? That's where we are going too." said Kagome.**_

" _ **Great, we could give you guys a lift then. Let's just all go there together. It'll be fun" said Inuyasha.**_

" _ **Only if it isn't any trouble for you guys" the girls said.**_

" _ **The more the merrier" said Inuyasha. "Yes, the more the merrier" said Miroku with a perverted look and was then hit on his head by Inuyasha.**_

" _ **So what so you say?"**_

 _ **The girls looked at each other and smiled and all said "Okay"**_

 _ **They all headed to the parking lot in the basement of the building and just then realized they had two bikes.**_

" _ **Oh shoot… I forgot I didn't get here in my car today" said Inuyasha naively.**_

" _ **I can take one of you, if you want" said someone behind them. They turned to find Sesshomaru there. "Where are you guys heading to? I'm intensely bored today. Just wanna get out. I'm coming with you" he declared.**_

" _ **Al….right" said Inuyasha confused. It had been years since they went out together. But he was glad. His brother needed to take it easy once in a while. It was all work, no play with him. "Sesshomaru, this is Kagome and Sango. They work at the reception" "Hmmm" he said knowingly.**_

" _ **Okay then. Each of you can get on each bike with one of us. Kagome come with me" Inuyasha said cause he knew her more than he knew Sango and Rin. He would be comfortable with her at the back. Kagome just nodded as she hid her blush.**_

" _ **Alright then, I'll go with Miroku" said Sango. She knew Rin didn't like Sesshomaru but she wouldn't let the young girl go with this pervert, she rather would. Besides, she could protect herself, she knew martial arts. Rin pouted. She was stuck with the big arrogant jerk. Sango smiled but she knew she was safer with him then Miroku.**_

" _ **Alright then Miss Rin, you ride with me" said Sesshomaru as he headed toward his Harley.**_

* * *

 _ **They took off. It was getting cold as it got darker. The ride was about a half hour. It was already six. They parked in the mall's valet parking and got to the elevator to go to the ground floor of the mall. They decided that the guys would go shop for their stuff while the girls shop for theirs and then later meet at the food court on the fourth floor and have dinner together.**_

 _ **The girls were relieved they didn't have the guys shop with them. They had to pick lingerie and having the boys there would embarrass them. They went off their own ways for the time being. The girls first went off for lingerie shopping then later for some casual and work wear. The guys went looking for clothes then some shades, caps, etc.**_

 _ **The boys were done by 9 so they went to the food court on the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor. Their stomachs began growling outta hunger with all the delicious aroma's of a variety of food available. They waited for about 15 minutes before deciding go search for them. They went to the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **floor and went from shop to shop asking around and trying to spot the trio themselves as well. Finally they came to a store called the little black dress. It was full of a variety of cute and cool dresses. They went by looking and finally saw them outside the dressing room. Each of them had tried a dress on and had come out to get each other's opinion on it. The boys were stunned and dumb founded. They just stood there staring at them, admiring the alluring girls. They looked gorgeous. Even the normally inexpressive Sesshomaru was astounded but didn't show much of it. Inuyasha was admiring Kagome, Miroku was thrilled by Sango while Sesshomaru was flattered by Rin.**_

 _ **Rin had worn a cute royal blue chiffon dress with a fine beige leafy print throughout the dress. The dress was a cowl halter neck with a silver belt at high waist and the skirt was flared which ended a little above her knees. It brought out her petite shape and her innocent looks.**_

 _ **Sango wore an amazing white georgette off shoulder dress. It had an A-line pattern from the waist down. It was waistless and body hugging. Its neckline was piped with a bright sky blue and had an elegant dainty pastel blue and green floral pattern towards the end of the skirt. The dress was up to her well toned thighs. It showed off her curved gracefully.**_

 _ **Kagome was in a black satin dress with shaded yellow and orange autumn leaves printed on it. It had spaghetti straps with a fine orange waist band. The skirt of the dress was a six paneled skirt that ended mid-thighs with an inch of black lace attached at the end that dangled down like hangings. The dress defined every curve of her body. She looked so dazzling!**_

 _ **As Kagome spun around, showing off the dress she wore in front of the huge mirror she saw the boys and waved out. Pretending like they just saw her they headed towards them and Inuyasha said "Oh there you are. We have been looking all over the place. So are you getting this dress?"**_

" _ **I dunno, it's a little outta budget. But what do you think? Does it look good?"**_

" _ **It looks incredible. You know what, let me get it for you!" said a slightly blushing Inuyasha.**_

" _ **What? No. I can't let you!" exclaimed Kagome.**_

" _ **Oh come on! Just think of it as a gift for the start of a new friendship" said Inuyasha. Kagome just looked down at the floor and blushed. "Hmm" was all she could hum.**_

" _ **Please let me get that for you Miss Sango" said Miroku all of a sudden with a kind smile, not his usual perversity involved in it. Sango just stood there so surprised. She couldn't get a word outta her mouth. "So, I take that as a yes" Miroku stated.**_

" _ **Yes. Think of that dress as a welcome present from me Miss Rin" said Sesshomaru. Rin was astounded with his change of behavior. The way he reacted towards her at work and the way he was now was completely converse. Without waiting for her to oblige, he turned around to walk towards the billing counter followed by Inuyasha and Miroku. They went and started making payments for the respective dresses.**_

 _ **The girls on the other hand were awestruck. They just looked at each other in utter disbelief and then went into the changing rooms to change back to their clothes. After getting their new branded dresses packed up, they all headed to the food court to get some chow.**_

* * *

 _ **Okay I really like the way the story is going from this chapter on. Tell me what you think as well. Please Review & Rate. Thanks for reading. Have a great time.**_

 _ **~Love DFS….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: To the start of a new friendship**_

* * *

 _ **DFS: Hey Inuyasha? You know what time it is? Hmmm? Where did that punk go?**_

 _ **Kagome: (Whispers) He's hiding in your closet.**_

 _ **DFS: (Bust open the closet door. Finds Inuyasha hiding among the clothes. Drags him out by his collar) There you are. It's time to do the disclaimers.**_

 _ **Inuyasha: No way. I did it last time. Let Kagome or Sesshomaru do it.**_

 _ **DFS: Come on. If you do it, it'll bring great impact on the readers.**_

 _ **Inuyasha: Like I care. I ain't doing it wench.**_

 _ **DFS: (With teary eyes) But… but… (Goes to a corner depressed)**_

 _ **Kagome: Inuyasha you made her cry. SIT boy. (Inuyasha crashes to the floor) Now you better bring a smile on her face by doing the disclaimers or I'll S-I-T you till you agree.**_

 _ **Inuyasha: (Scared) Fine. Don't get too emotional. DFS is a drama queen.**_

 _ **DFS: (Comes in full speed towards him with glittering eyes and a wide smile) So you'll do it?**_

 _ **Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah. DFS does not own me. There, happy now?**_

 _ **DFS & Kagome: Yay! On with the story now.**_

* * *

 _ **The six go to the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor to the food court. At 9:30pm, it was pretty crowded as it would generally be, mostly with youth. They looked around for a free table but failed to get one. So they decided to go to a renowned Chinese restaurant that was in the food court itself. It was quite vacant given the fact it was a luxurious place. They walked towards the restaurant which was at the other end of the food court.**_

 _ **Sango and Rin suddenly huddled around Kagome. "Hey, I was thinking that we should pay for dinner in gratitude of the dresses they got us" said Sango.**_

" _ **Yup, that's what I was gonna tell you" said Rin. Kagome just agreed with an "Hmmm"**_

 _ **They walked in the restaurant and asked for a table for six. It was a fine dining place with great ambience. The dim light and authenticity, unlike in the open food court, created a comfortable and romantic scenario. A waiter ushered them to a table by the huge glass window. The view outside was amazing. From the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor, it showcased the stunning night life of the city below as well as the gleaming star lit night sky above.**_

 _ **Kagome and Inuyasha sat opposite each other by the window. Miroku sat in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha so that in case he did anything goofy, they could set him straight. Opposite him sat Sango. And Rin sat opposite Sesshomaru at the end of the table.**_

 _ **All seemed quite dreamy to Kagome. It was all, well more or less, perfect. She hadn't thought that she would be having dinner with Inuyasha tonight and, well, also the others. The usher handed them some menus before leaving. So they started browsing through, trying to decide what they should order. They decided what they were to order and called for a waiter to note it down. A young, well-built guy came smiling towards them.**_

" _ **Good evening. What could I get you? Ahhh Kag… ome?" said the guy stuttering.**_

 _ **Kagome was still looking at the menu and glanced up to check who it was that knew her. "Hojo? You work here?"**_

" _ **Ahh yes. You know, part time. Night shift" he said shrugging his shoulders.**_

" _ **Oh I see" she said with a smile. "Hey guys. This is our college friend Hojo. And Hojo this is Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru, my bosses from office and Rin, my colleague" she said pointing at each of them.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you all" he said as they all gave him a smile and a light bow. "So let me take your order then"**_

* * *

 _ **After placing their order**_ _ **:**_

" _ **Hey Kagome. You didn't have to introduce me as your boss, you know. I'm your friend" said Inuyasha.**_

" _ **Well, that's for now. You'll soon be at management level. I better get used to it" she said jokingly.**_

" _ **Oh, come on, I'll still be a friend even I become the new President" he said, taunting Sesshomaru.**_

" _ **Don't be so haughty little brother. You are a slacker, there's no way you're gonna be there while I slog my ass off as VP" Sesshomaru said spitefully.**_

" _ **Ha, I ain't even interested. You can keep the job" said Inuyasha teasingly as they all laughed .**_

" _ **By the way, that Hojo guy, did you date him or something?" asked the inquisitive Inuyasha.**_

" _ **What? No? We're just friends. Why would you ask something like that?"**_

" _ **Well, first of all, when he saw you here he was shocked, like literally. No one is that shocked to see a friend. And the way he looked at you, it seemed like you had something serious going on" blurted Inuyasha boldly.**_

" _ **No I never liked him" said Kagome.**_

" _ **Yeah but Hojo was really interested in her" revealed Sango.**_

" _ **Sango?" Kagome said with a slight irritation towards Sango and a heavy blush for being exposed in front of her crush.**_

" _ **Yeah. He asked her out ever so often but Kagome always refused. But last week he convinced her to one outing the day our exam ended." Everyone listened with keenness and gave teasing looks at Kagome as she tried hiding her blush. "She went out with him but after the date she told him it would never happen. And I was at home with…" suddenly she stopped realizing what she was remembering. "Excuse me a minute" she ran to the washroom hiding her teary eyes.**_

" _ **Uh oh... Guys, Sango had been through a bad break up the night I was out with Hojo. The jerk she dated was a guy called Bankotsu who dumped her after using her. She's still fragile about it. I'll just check on her. Just don't bring this up when we get back" she briefed them as fast as possible and then ran after her.**_

" _ **I'll come too" Said Rin.**_

" _ **No. It'll just get awkward for her. Don't worry, I'll handle it" said Kagome and resumed running again. After approaching Sango in the washroom and giving her a good pep talk she wiped her tears and told her that they should get outta there and join the gang again.**_

" _ **I don't wanna. They'll think I'm some stupid weakling" said Sango now feeling a little better.**_

" _ **Don't worry. I told them. They understand. We all go through things like this" said Kagome compassionately. Sango walked out headed towards their table. They were in an awkward quietness before Sango came. Once they saw her they started behaving like they were having a good comical conversation and began joking about things to lighten Sango's mood. To their relief Sango did start forgetting about it and started joking as well. Soon dinner was brought and served to them.**_

 _ **They had their dinner having funny conversations and getting to know about each other. Kagome learnt from Inuyasha that he was newly single. On the other hand, Miroku and Sesshomaru hadn't dated for a long time now, given the fact that they were busy with responsibilities, being upper management. Rin did have a boyfriend in Japan but had to break it off before getting to Ireland. Kagome never had a boyfriend, not that she wasn't asked out but she never wanted one, until now. And Sango's only boyfriend had been Bankotsu, the asshole.**_

 _ **They were soon done and called for the bill. Hojo came by and placed the tab on their table and left. "I'll get it" said the as usual generous Inuyasha. As he put his right hand forward to get the tab, Kagome caught his hand with both her hands and announced "No. please let us get this. Sango, Rin and I decided to shell out for dinner and dessert"**_

" _ **We can't let you ladies to pay for dinner" said Sesshomaru.**_

" _ **Think of it as a dinner to the start of a new friendship" Kagome said as she winked and smiled at Inuyasha.**_

" _ **It's in gratitude of dresses you gave us as gifts" said Rin shyly.**_

" _ **Yes it's the least we can do" said Sango.**_

 _ **Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and then smiled at them and said "Alright, if that's what would make you girls happy"**_

 _ **Suddenly Inuyasha came closer to Kagome, placed his left elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm and very romantically but with a mischievous smile said "Kagome darling, are you hitting on me?" Kagome blushed but looked confused. He stared at their hands. Kagome was unknowingly still holding his hand. She left it in a jiffy. "Sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't…"**_

" _ **Haha. Oh my gosh Kagome. You are so naïve and so cute when you blush" said a teasing Inuyasha. Kagome's blush only got deeper while the others just laughed it off.**_

 _ **The girls then divided the bill amongst themselves and left a tip for their waiter Hojo too. They started heading out for some ice cream as decided earlier. They went to the food court which was almost isolated cause the mall was gonna close now that it was 10:30pm. They decided to pick some ice cream and walk down to the park just a few minutes from the mall, to hang out for some more time. Coincidentally, both Kagome and Inuyasha picked their favorite ice cream flavor which was Mississippi mud (It's a dark chocolate ice cream that I love). Rin ordered a strawberry shortcake flavor while Sango ordered a blueberry cheesecake flavor ice cream. Miroku took a gold medal (A blend of chocolate and caramel ice cream) and Sesshomaru opted for a classic chocolate chip ice cream.**_

 _ **They went down to the ground floor and walked towards the park as they licked and enjoyed their ice creams. They got to the park that was dimly lit and had a few youngsters, mostly couples sitting there and chilling. They saw a few benches free in a gazebo which was made for Yoga enthusiast. They sat there and finished their ice creams and chatted the night away. They soon realized that the park was isolated. Sango looked at her watch and it was 1:15am. "Oh gosh guys its gotten really late. Its 1:15"**_

 _ **Everyone else checked their watches to confirm and they were quite surprised that they had been out there for so long and hadn't even noticed it was so late. "We should get going it is pretty late" said Rin.**_

" _ **Let's grab our bikes in the parking lot so we can get the girls back home" said Miroku.**_

" _ **I was thinking, why don't all you guys stay over at our mansion instead of travelling back home 's not too far from here and you all can have a room to yourselves if you want" said Sesshomaru.**_

" _ **No. It'll just be trouble for you and your family and plus we don't have any clothes to change to for bed" said Sango.**_

" _ **Don't worry about it. Mom and dad are outta town for a vacation and we always have clothes for guest and dad's friends that keep coming to our house" said Inuyasha.**_

 _ **The girls looked at one another for approval and after a little discussion agreed. So they went to the parking lot, got their bikes and headed to their mansion. It was a 10 minute ride. When they reached there the girls were staggered. This place was huge, so colossal.**_

 _ **The huge front gate was opened to them by a couple of security guards that sat in the cabin by the gate. The plot seemed so wide spreaded and a little ahead stood a huge four story building that was luminescent and looked enchanting. Right in front of it was a large swimming pool and a gigantic lawn that was beautifully maintained and decorated with a variety of fine-looking flowers. Sitting behind the guys on the bikes, the girls just looked around at each other and at the property with great excitement.**_

 _ **Oh was this gonna be a FUN stay!**_

* * *

 _ **Before I forget, I thank Kaiyatethesilverwolfdemon, lizziebr05, cutimist and yoli05 for following and making this story a favorite. Also thanking, once again, cutimist for following and making me a favorite and for the great review. You have all encouraged me and let me know that the story isn't bad after all. Thank you all once again. Enjoy reading ahead.**_

 _ **~ Lotsa love DFS.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Sleep over at the Western Lands Mansion**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimers: Since Inuyasha isn't here at the minute cause the idiot ran away, I'll have to do this myself with a special guest today. Presenting Rin…**_

 _ **Rin: Hi guys… DFS doesn't and will never own Inuyasha or any characters from the anime.**_

 _ **DFS: Rin-chan… You didn't have to be so straight forward about it. I always thought I could own you guys some day.**_

 _ **Rin: I'd like to see that… (Giggles tauntingly)**_

 _ **DFS: (Angry and scarily) Actually, I was devising an evil plan. It involved kidnapping one of you. Since you're here I was thinking (comes towards Rin with a rope and a comically evil twinkle in eyes and wicked grin) Mwahahaha (Evil laugh).**_

 _ **Rin: Ahhhhh. Sesshomaru! (Sesshomaru comes in quickly)**_

 _ **Sesshomaru: What do you think you're doing? (Angrily)**_

 _ **DFS: (Scared to death) Ahhh hahaha nothing at all… just tying myself up. (Quickly rolls in the rope)**_

 _ **Sesshomaru: Hmm... That's what I thought. (Snidely smirks)**_

 _ **DFS: (Still really scared) Oh kay with the story now. Please don't hurt me.**_

* * *

 _ **They got to the outdoor garage and parked their bikes. The boys walked them to the main door of the mansion and led them in. "Welcome to our humble aboard, the Western Lands Mansion" said Inuyasha.**_

" _ **Humble aboard? This place is fit for royalty, if not for a king!" Kagome said with wide eyes as she, Sango and Rin scanned through the huge hall. The right wall of the hall which was at least two floors high was entirely made of glass. Outside the glass wall was a beautifully maintained garden which was entirely covered in a glass dome and had all sorts of exotic flowering plants and also many tiny birds in there that roamed freely among the taller trees. It had a central cooling and warming system to maintain good temperature for the exotic varieties.**_

 _ **In the centre of the huge hall was a beautiful fountain with the statue of three angels holding a pot each, their backs to each other and from the pot flowed water constantly. The hall had a variety of paintings and Rin being an art enthusiast recognized some of them as extremely valuable. Across the main door and fountain was a staircase that went upwards till midway and then divided in opposite direction, one set of stairs to the left and one to the right each accessing to three floors. It led to balconies from which you could see the hall. The balconies were connected to a number of rooms.**_

" _ **Oh my, this place is so massive" said Rin as they were led up the stairs.**_

" _ **It maybe, but it still gets pretty lonely out here. Mom and dad are mostly out on trips and we are normally the only people staying here alongside the servants and maids who live on the last floor. And Inuyasha normally stays over at his condo nowadays. So most often I'm all alone here. Of course dad and mom get their guest over but I don't really like them, you know, pulling my cheeks and stating that I have grown old enough now to marry and then talking about how I could marry their daughter. They do that so they can have a share in my father's wealth. But that's not something I'll allow. I won't marry any snooty dame who only cares about possessions. I know somewhere out there is someone who will love me for who I am and not for what I possess and I will accept such a girl with open arms" said Sesshomaru quite plainly like he felt nothing about it. At this point Rin felt sorry for him. She now knew why he was so introvert. He had no one to interact with and that's why he didn't really know how to socialize.**_

" _ **Anyway, you are my very first guest I have brought over. I hope I can be a good host. Miroku knows comes over often so he knows where his room is. I'll show you girls to your rooms" he said with an ever so slight smile. It wasn't even noticeable. Miroku and Inuyasha took their leave and left while Sesshomaru led the girls. He took them to the left stairs to where three master bedrooms on the first floor were. They were so big that it could accommodate eight king size beds each and still have enough place to pace around. The three rooms were adjacent to each other. The girls were left there and Sesshomaru told them to get comfortable. They examined the room and pointed to each other that one room was more than enough for the three of them. They ran behind Sesshomaru and called out. "Mr. Takahashi" they cried out to him.**_

" _ **Please call me Sesshomaru. I wouldn't get you here if I didn't consider you guys friends already. Don't feel obligated to call me Mr. Takahashi from now" he said as he showed a soft side the girls hadn't seen before. "Anyway, is there a problem in the rooms? Do you need any help?" he asked.**_

" _ **Actually, the rooms are just too big for us, so we decided we don't need all three. One is just enough for the three of us. That way we can all enjoy each other's company as well" said Rin with a bright smile.**_

" _ **Very well then. I'll show you to a room with three beds. Come with me" he said leading them to the right side of the floor. He took them to a master bedroom that had three king beds, a huge dressing mirror and a study table and was even more spacious than the ones before. "I hope this is alright" said Sesshomaru. "There's a bell in the room, in case you need anything just ring it, a maid will come to tend to your needs. There are some night wears in the closet for you to get comfortable in. And if you aren't in a mood to sleep don't hesitate to go around the place. Also, if you want to join in; Inuyasha, Miroku and I will be sitting in the indoor garden dome to pass our time since none of us are really sleepy. Anyway, I bid you a goodnight" he stated as he walked out and left the girls to get ready for slumber.**_

 _ **The girls opened the closet and found a set of three men's and three women's night gown. 'They really must have many guest over' Kagome thought. The girls picked the three women's suits that were the same pattern but in different color. It was a silken set of spaghetti top and a mid thigh loose shorts with a robe that was below the knees. Kagome picked the green and white set, Sango picked the black and red set and Rin picked the orange and yellow set. And they all decided to get a shower. They went by turn in the bathroom that had a shower as well bathtub. The three freshened up and were out in their new night suits. They looked adorable in it. But they soon realized that they were rather rejuvenated after the shower. So Sango being the more energetic picked two pillows from one of the bed and threw it on Kagome and Rin. The girls were hit from the unexpected pillows that flew on them. After recovering from what had happened, Kagome looked at Rin and with a wicked smile said "Let's get her back for that attack"**_

 _ **They both picked a pillow and started attacking Sango and they soon were on their own, each giggling and screeching in laughter while hitting pillows at each other and now jumping all around the room as well as on the beds. Hardly did they realize the door bursted open and Inuyasha came in and shouted "What's wrong?"**_

 _ **He had heard screams from the girls' room and thought there was some trouble and ran to help. He hadn't expected to find what he did when he entered. Pillows lay all over the floor with the girls having a pillow fight. "What's going on?" asked Inuyasha who didn't have a sister to know about slumber party rituals. "Attack" said Kagome as she threw the first pillow at him and commanded the other two to do so as well. Inuyasha ducked at the first one but was hit by the second and third. "Alright, if that's what you want" he picked the pillows and threw it back at the three but each dodged it to only get Inuyasha annoyed. The girls were giggling. So he ran towards Kagome and Kagome started running away as well, until he jumped and both of them were on the ground, their faces dangerously close. The time seemed to stop as their eyes met and their breath touched the others skin. It felt so delicate and magical.**_

" _ **Ummm ummm" Miroku cleared his throat as he and Sesshomaru stood by the door and Rin and Sango laughed teasingly. Inuyasha and Kagome broke out of the dream like moment and straightened themselves as they blushed heavily. "Weren't you supposed to meet us down stairs" asked Miroku.**_

" _ **Yeah but I heard screams from here and thought the girls were having trouble and came to check on them" stated Inuyasha "But the girls were just having a pillow fight and then they attacked me so I got caught in it and attacked them"**_

" _ **You seemed to have attacked one person in particular" Said Sesshomaru with a mocking smile. "Shut up" Inuyasha shout as he and Kagome blushed. "I agree with Sesshomaru, it looked like you two had something going" said Rin as she smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her with a warm feeling. It was the first time he heard her say his name. He returned a smile to her. Rin was a little stunned. It was the first time she saw him smile and little had she thought he would smile back at her.**_

 _ **The two were in such an awkward position. They just didn't say anything for some time, at least till the mockery was over. Sesshomaru and Miroku were quite astonished that Inuyasha was blushing. When it came to girls or anything to do with them, he was never shy. This was the first time they saw him like that about a girl. They sensed that something was going on with Inuyasha. He probably had started developing feeling for Kagome, and not the kind he had with all his previous 'girlfriends'. He was never shy about the mostly physical connections he had with them but with Kagome he seemed so much more different.**_

 _ **To break the silence, Sesshomaru announced "So are we still gonna hang out in the indoor garden?" "Hmmm" Inuyasha hummed. "Alright what about you girls? Wanna come along?" the girls were more than awake now so they decided to go along. Although Kagome didn't wanna go after what just happened, she didn't wanna be left alone in the new room so she just joined them. They walked down to the hall and entered from a glass door that was in the glass wall. As soon as they entered they could hear water. They saw an artificially but artistically made waterfall that was flowing across the garden with a beautiful bridge to go to the other side. This place was rather double the size of the hall; it was like a mini rain forest. They could hear crickets and other insects distantly. They walked over the bridge and to a fenced place where there were smaller plants and saplings; it was like a nursery of baby plants. There were a couple of benches there opposite each other.**_

 _ **Now the four decided to sit on one bench so Inuyasha and Kagome would have no option but to sit together. Sesshomaru took one end of a bench while Miroku took the other. Rin sat next to Sesshomaru and Sango sat next to Miroku. By now Sango started having a soft spot for Miroku. She had seen a caring side to him rather than his usual perverse side. During the ride back home when she began feeling cold, Miroku halted his bike to the side of the road and removed his jacket to put it over her and then rode forward to the road to the mansion. He didn't say anything, no perverted comments, nothing. It seemed so nice of him, so cute.**_

 _ **Inuyasha and Kagome looked around and at the only bench and proceeded to sit on it. Inuyasha glared at the boys knowing that they had created the situation on purpose. The two only smirked at him. Inuyasha and Kagome sat at a little distance from each other so the others didn't have another chance to tease them. They started talking and laughing soon. Inuyasha related their story to Rin and Sango upon being asked; about how they were orphans and Gerard and Gillian Ryans adopted them but let them keep their surnames.**_

" _ **And how did you and Inuyasha meet" asked Sango to Inuyasha's obviously best friend Miroku.**_

" _ **Well, actually, I was an orphan too and we were best friends since we were kids. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were adopted and brought to Ireland but I was adopted by a Japanese family. However, we did write to each other before we got our own cell phones and then one day Inuyasha told me to come here. I asked him what was I supposed to do here and he told me that he had already spoken to his father to get a me job in his company and his father happily did give me a job. I'm forever grateful to him and my adopted parents for taking care of me" revealed Miroku. Sango was almost teary. They spoke on till Inuyasha realized that Kagome was sleepily leaning to one side and was about to fall and hit her head on the bench. He slid next to her and put her head on his shoulder. He looked up and found the other gleaming. "I knew you like her" said Sesshomaru.**_

" _ **Shut up!" whispered Inuyasha. Then hiding his blush he said "Even if I do, I don't think she does. Didn't you hear how she declined Hojo? She's probably not interested in a relation right now"**_

" _ **She declined him for you" revealed Sango. "She's had a crush on you ever since you first met her"**_

" _ **Be good to her Inuyasha" Miroku warned.**_

" _ **I will, if and when she decides she likes me too" he stated with sad eyes. After what had happened between Kikyo and him he feared the same happening between them. But he knew that Kagome was not the same at all. She was so different, so caring and loving and understanding. He had gathered all this through the few meeting he had with her and these were her virtues that drew him to have feelings for her. They began chatting again and soon the girls were asleep. Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and Sango on Miroku's shoulder. The boys still talked when they began hearing birds chirp. It was almost morning. They checked the time to find it was 4:30am.**_

" _ **The girls sure must be tired. Let's take them back to their rooms" said Miroku as he smiled and looked at Sango. The three of them got up and carried the girls in bridal style to their room. As they walked up the stairs the girls began snuggling into their chest. It was a warm feeling. The boys put the girls down on their beds and pulled a blanket on them. They too felt their eyes heavy so they went to their rooms and retired to sleep.**_

* * *

 _ **Alright, my lengthiest chapter. Hope you liked it.**_

 _ **~ DFS**_


End file.
